1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip sockets, and more particularly to a chip socket for mounting a basic input/output system (BIOS).
2. Description of Related Art
A basic input/output system (BIOS) chip is mounted on a computer motherboard for storing vital programming codes. The programming codes are run by the computer when first powered on. For example, the BIOS chip checks the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) setup for custom settings, initiates registers and power management, and performs the power-on self-test (POST). Errors may occur in the programming codes of the BIOS chip through improper flashing of the BIOS chip or improper operation of the computer. In such a situation, either the BIOS cannot be loaded, or invalid settings are assigned to components of the computer. It is inconvenient, time-consuming to replace the damaged BIOS chip with a new one because the BIOS chip is commonly welded on the motherboard, and on the other hand, it would be a waste of wiring space of the motherboard to pre-provide a back-up BIOS chip.